deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nkstjoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vergil Sesshomaru Fake Thumbnail.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:04, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Nkstjoa, I got your list of suggestions; about one of them, I tried to do your suggestion on the fake thumbnails in the battle pages, including making fake thumbnails out of ones that exist, but I am having a difficult time with that, like I once tried to make a thumbnail for the 'Pokemon Battle Royale 2' using the thumbnail existing for the first 'Pokemon Battle Royale'; help would be great though, other than that, thanks for the tips.Maxevil (talk) 22:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, I finally got the hang of making the fake Death Battle thumbnails, for most of them (the only one without an official Death Battle thumbnail of any kind is the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, instead it actually has a picture of all 5 W.I.T.C.H. members with an art drawing of 'VS' in red paintbrush writing; and will be more than likely to be repeated again for the DK Crew (N64) Battle Royale). Just though I'd let you know.Maxevil (talk) 02:58, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, Nkstjoa, but what 2 combatants did you want to star in any 'army' themed Death Battles? And you do not have to choose Dr. Robotnik for any of them if you do not want to, especially since I already put him in 2 what-if 'army' themed Death Battles, one against Bowser (Super Mario), and the other against Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), though that is just out of curiosity. To be honest, an army themed Death Battle has never really come to mind for me. Guess I'm just stuck with the one-on-one's. Nkstjoa (talk) 11:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Nkstjoa, I got your message, and I guess I should have told you this earlier. I did try to follow your instructions on the fake thumbnails you told me of, but when I tried, I realized that I do not have powerpoint for the tumbnails, I got the paint app, but not the powerpoint app, that's why you were seeing these thumbnails I have been putting in my pages. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about it earlier.Maxevil (talk) 17:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) About the Gender thing on Inuyasha vs. Ranma Saotome. Yeah I knew Ranma was male first, but I thought since he had a female form, that it would have counted putting the fight into that category, but no worries you're the head of these sites, I'll listen to whatever you say. ;) Battle Royales Hi, Nkstjoa, I got your message about clarifying the Battle Royales, and I understand now about the Pokemon, Sanderson Sister, Sailor Scout, Totally Spies, and W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royales; but when it comes to different versions of the Battle Royales between Disney Heroes, Disney Princesses, and the DK crew, it got me wondering, What are your versions for the three Battle Royales compared to my own? I hop to see Pichu95's versions and DeathBattleMike's versions as well if any of you three please?Maxevil (talk) 23:03, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, that's a tough one for me. Maybe I'll try making my own Disney Heroes Battle Royale some day, but it would be a long time before you see it. Nkstjoa (talk) 23:21, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Finished! I completed Lloyd's and Kirito's pages, like you asked. ParaGoomba348, User 11:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I want to ask if you can help me with my Deathbattle page Super Mario Bros vs Dynamic Duo: Sonic and Tails Lemurboy07 (talk) 18:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Problems There's a problem. It's some Wiki Cons Which are Ruining this Wiki. Pichu95 (talk) 17:51, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Thumbnail Request Hey Nkjotsa, I was just wondering that if you could, can you create a thumbnail for Noel Vermillion VS Aigis? If so, thanks. It is done. Nkstjoa (talk) 01:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks. :) It's me again, sorry for bothering, but I was wondering if you could make a thumbnail for Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon as well, if so thanks. This will be the last one I'll ask for, I swear. Done. And hope you don't mind, but BlackWarGreymon is on the left and Mewtwo the right (didn't feel like flipping the latter). Nkstjoa (talk) 01:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) It's no prob man, and thanks. Nkstjoa Help Desk Hey Man. I'm just here to say that I can't make good Death Battle Fiction and do better Death Battle Thumbnails. And I need ed some helping hands on the Death Battles I got up. Pichu95 (talk) 23:02, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I can't help you with nearly all of your Death Battle ideas since I'm not familiar with the characters from most of them, but if you ever need tips on writing the character analysis and battles for them, as well as tips on making thumbnails, let me know. Nkstjoa (talk) 09:02, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can only do the Description and the Interlude on my battles. Pichu95 (talk) 21:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what advice to offer you, but here: When it comes to the analysis, tell the character's origins, though try to keep it brief. From there, go over all of the character's weapons, armor, and skills, then conclude with the character's best feats and their faults. For the battle, I can't really offer any particular advice, since everyone has their own ideal vision of how the fight would begin, where it would take place, and what-have-you. For the results (if you think you can determine the outcome yourself), just compare the two characters and list the reasons why you believe that the character who you believe to be the winner would be victorious. As for a Boomstick pun, I can't help you there. Speaking of Wiz and Boomstick, don't worry too much about getting their characters accurate, since that's something nearly everyone struggles with. Just have them talk about the characters, then periodically throw in their personalities. Hope this helps. Nkstjoa (talk) 03:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Chesknight, I got your message, and I got to putting the analysis for Killer Croc and Lizard for the fanon page, Killer Croc vs Lizard, that I started in the first place; only thing that puzzles me about the fight is how it is going to play out unless I get help from anyone on the wiki. Also, sorry if my Fast Food Mascot Battle Royale upseted you, including the combatants between Ronald McDonald, Burger King, Colonel Sanders, and Jack; I just thought I'd help.Maxevil (talk) 07:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC)